Ain't Too Proud to Egg
Ain't Too Proud to Egg is the thirteenth episode of season two. Synopsis The kids are assigned the classic "egg project". Plot Adam, Jake, and other students receive eggs (as a cheap way to earn money for the school) that they have to take care of from Mr. Hornbill. Every student is taking this seriously, except Adam. When the eggs hatch, he finds it difficult to be a mother, however Jake can handle this. Characters Major Roles *Adam Lyon *Jake Spidermonkey *Slips Python *Windsor Gorilla *Lupe Toucan *Ingrid Giraffe *Mr. Hornbill *Apple Minor Roles *Windsor Jr. *Zahara *Principal Pixiefrog (Cameo) *Shelley Turtle (Cameo) *Bull Sharkowski (Non-Speaking) *Henry Armadillo (Non-Speaking) Production Music * Bush Trail (B) – Sam Sklair (title card) * Rum Raisin – Alex Pinto (opening) * Sundowners – Billy Bell (in the cafeteria) * Marching Insects – Bernhardus Joosten, F. Burks (Windsor and Ingrid with their egg) * Lullaby – David Farnon (“It was a real bird’s egg?!”) * Flower Display – Jack Shaindlin (“Who’s ready to be a daddy?”) * Via Vanilla – Armando Trovajoli (Mr. Hornbill laughs at the situation) * Dreaming All Day – Joseph Aldenzee, Lambertus Damink (the gang with their baby birds) * Amusement #3 – Franco Micalizzi (back in Mr. Hornbill’s class) * The Circus – Manuel De Sica (ending) Quotes :(Mr. Hornbill holds up an egg) :Mr. Hornbill: Alright, class. Can anyone tell me what this is? :Jake: An egg? :Lacey: Lunch? :Slips: A constant reminder of why to stay in school? ---- :(Mr. Hornbill pairs up team partners) :Mr. Hornbill: Adam, by default, you are with Jake. :Adam: You've gotta be kidding. :Jake: Dibs on mom! ---- :Adam: Oh, great. I guess this means, once again, I'll be stuck with all the work. :Jake: Oh, sure, prejudge me. Just because I'm not what you'd call "responsible", or "accountable", or "dependable", or "reliable", or "dedicated", or "punctual", or "mature", or "sophisticated", or good "at" stuff, or ... what was I talking about again? Oh, well, see you at lunch. :Adam: Uh, Jake? What'd you do with the egg? :Jake: How am I supposed to know? You see, Adam, I'm not what you'd call "responsible", or "accountable", or ... ---- :(Slips is warming his egg under the lunchroom's heat lamp) :Adam: Slips, what are you doing? :Slips: Oh, hey Adam. Just keeping this little bundle of joy warm, man. You gotta improvise when you don't got that natural desert sun, dude. :Adam: Oh ... I guess that makes sense. :Lupe: ¡Oye! Let her breathe! We don't want our Zahara to come out all hard boiled! :Adam: Zahara? :Slips: Well, excuse me for trying to keep her warm. You got any better ideas? :Lupe: How 'bout a nest, yo? :Slips: Oh, yeah. A bunch of twigs and leaves, that should keep her real warm. What are you, a wizard? A genius? :Jake: (to Adam) Lover's quarrel. ---- :Windsor: My child will not be some marsupial wannabe. Junior will learn to stay on your back and that's final! ... Oh, no. I've become my father. ---- :(Adam and Jake's egg hatches and they have a real baby to care for) :Jake: Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! There is so much to do! We haven't painted the nursery, or started her college fund, or baby proofed the outlets. We don't want your wittle beak to get a wittle boo boo, now do we? :Adam: Wittle boo boo? Uh, what happened to not being "responsible", or "dependable" ... :Jake: Well then, you'll just have to start being responsible. ---- :(Lupe and Slips admire their new baby bird) :Lupe: Does she look more like me or you? :Slips: Well, she does have your eyes, ... and your wings, ... and your beak ... ---- :Mr. Hornbill: This assignment was just a way for the school to make a little extra money off of cheap student labor. :(Principal Pixiefrog hops in and swipes the money) :Principal Pixiefrog: Thank you. ---- :(The group looks through old baby pictures of their babies) :Adam: Hey guys, what are you up to? :Jake: Oh, us empty nesters were just reminiscing about our kids. Trivia *This episode's title is a pun on the song by The Temptations, "Ain't too Proud to Beg". *Names of background characters are revealed. The badger girl is named "Lacey" and the turtle is named "Shelley". *The running gag in this episode is Jake, going off on a tangent, saying that he's "Not what most people would call 'responsible', or 'dependable', or 'reliable', etc." *Slips uses the lunch light to keep his egg warm, saying that he needs it to substitute for the lack of desert sun, implying that he must be a desert python. *Windsor tries to make his child cling onto Ingrid's back, which is what real baby gorillas actually do. *Windsor implies that he is familiar with his father. In "Mandrill of the House", he was proven to have a single mother, meaning that his parents are divorced and he has allotted time slots for visiting them. *Adam and Jake's bird is named Apple, Windsor and Ingrid's bird is named Windsor Jr., Lupe and Slips' bird is named Zahara. *'Billboard Gag:' Do not feed the faculty. Gallery An Egg.png The Students Guess Wrong.png Mr. Hornbill Holds Responsibility.png Adam Saw This On TV.png Who Gives Birth to a Flower Sack.png Mr. Hornbill Divides the Teams.png Lupe and Slips Become a Team.png Ingrid and Windsor Become a Team.png Adam and Jake are Forced to be a Team.png Get Your Egg.png Ingrid and Windsor Exit the Room.png Guess This Means Adam's Doing All the Work.png Jake is Not What Adam Would Call Responsible or Accountable or Dependable or Reliable or.png Or Responsible Tetherball.png Dedicated in the Library.png Mature and Sophisticated.png Jake Forgot What He Was Talking About.png Where's the Egg.png Jake is Not Responsible.png Just Passin' By Slips.png Slips Sleeps.png Lupe Lips.png Slips Lips.png Lover's Quarrel.png Windsor Lays an Egg on Ingrid's Back.png Windsor Tries to Raise His Child.png Jake is Taking Care of It.png That's a Bad Idea.png Jake Salts the Egg.png JAKE STOP!.png Adam Snatches the Egg Just in Time.png Adam Shames Jake for Being so Bad.png Bird Hatches.png Jake Loves the Bird.png Jake Loves His Baby Bird.png Jake is Already Mommying This Child.png Of Course the Egg Hatched.png Bull and His Baby.png Henry and His Baby.png Change the Diaper.png Apple About to Vomit.png Apple Barfed on Adam.png Slips and Lupe Observe the New Baby.png It's Zahara.png Zahara Has Lupe's Eyes and Beak and Wings and Feathers and Talons and Tail and.png Cutie Wootie.png Windsor and Ingrid and Jake and Adam.png There's a Father Who Loves His Child.png Cold and Aloof.png Now THAT'S a Lover's Quarrel.png Ingrid Doesn't Mind Caring for a Baby.png Lousy Father Lousy Father.png Jake Encourages Adam to be Nicer.png Adam Slaps His Forehead.png Apple Drinking Milk.png Mr. Hornbill Asks About the Assignment.png Adam is Being Driven Mad.png Jake is Talking About Y O U.png Talking About You.png THAT'S IT!.png Mr. Hornbill Likes Cheap Student Labor.png Little Apple Pictures.png Feeding Apple a Cockroach.png Admiring Apple's Old Pictures.png What is Going On.png In My Heart.png Adam Grew Fond of Apple.png Take This Parrot.png But Jake This is Apple.png Jake Isn't Responsible or Accountable or Dependable or Reliable.png Apple Squawks.png Apple Barfed on Adam Once Again.png Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Adam Episodes Category:Jake Episodes